


Feelings & New Beginnings

by Stormwolfwriters



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Catra (She-Ra)-centric, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers, The evening of the day they defeat Horde Prime, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, after season 5, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormwolfwriters/pseuds/Stormwolfwriters
Summary: Catra and Adora kiss after they defeat Horde Prime...
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 64





	Feelings & New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! <3

Adora’s hand comes up to caress Catra’s cheeks as she tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. Catra places her hand on top of hers as she strokes her cheek with her thumb. 

“We did it, Catra. We won,” Adora whispers as she stares into her bi-coloured eyes who look at her in complete adoration. 

“Yeah, we did,” she replies smiling, liking the feeling of Adora’s palm on her cheek and her thumb lightly tracing her freckles and the feeling of way her other arm wraps around her waist. She can’t believe this is actually happening. They had won the war. The two of them and their friends had saved the universe. She is finally in Adora’s arms just where she wants to be. As she wraps her other arm around her waist Catra feels an overwhelming sense of warmth spreading through her. Adora leans towards her so that their foreheads touch and she smiles contently. Taking yet another chance, with her heart thumping in her chest, Catra kisses her. Adora’s eyes widen in surprise and kisses her back with longing. All of her worries melt away and she feels Adora’s lips curl into a smile against her own. Even though she’s purring, Adora tastes her tears and as she pulls away slightly she finds that Catra is crying.

“Catra?” she notices the concern in her starry blue eyes and a fond smile tugs at her lips. This time it’s her hand that reaches out to touch Adora’s cheek and she smiles back tenderly.

“It’s okay, Adora. I’m just so happy,” visibly relaxing, Adora melts into her touch and they embrace. 

Now their lives can finally begin anew.


End file.
